


To Keep Her Safe (Leah Clearwater x Fem!Reader One Shot)

by Captain_Yeet



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, It's a fluffy day, Romance, boys being annoying, lesbians in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Yeet/pseuds/Captain_Yeet
Summary: Leah just wanted to protect her girl, so she asks the pack to look out for her when she can’t. Her girl however, is not on board with her wolf wifey’s plans.





	To Keep Her Safe (Leah Clearwater x Fem!Reader One Shot)

Sitting on the Clearwater’s couch sandwiched between two hulking shirtless dudes playing video games was not what you had in mind when Leah invited you over the night before Valentines Day, but here you were, and needless to say you were the opposite of happy.

You and Leah had been dating for a few months now - 6 months to be exact. The two of you had made plans to spend the night with each other, but when one of the boys from her pack fell sick with a case of the flu, Leah had to step in and take over patrol for the night.

You would have been fine waiting around for her until her patrol ended, but  _oh no._  You waiting alone? Not happening.

So Leah called upon one Jacob Black and Embry Call to “keep watch” of you, much to your chagrin.

 “Oh come on, what did you expect to happen!?” Embry laughed, grinning at the tv screen you were all camped in front of.

 “I didn’t know he was freakin’ bulletproof!” Jacob cried out, gesturing to the tv with a PS4 controller in one hand and his free hand with a dramatic shrug.

You sighed.  _Leah Clearwater you so owe me big time_ , you thought grumpily as you listened to the two boys argue over how exactly Jacob messed up in Resident Evil 2.

 “I’ve never played this, how was I supposed to know that shooting him was pointless?” Jacob grumbled.

Embry leaned around your shoulders to reach for Jacob’s shoulder, slapping it in a slow, drawn out way. “And now you know, my young padawan.”

 “Embry I am older than you, if anything you’re the padawan here.” 

 “By two months!”

 “How long until Leah get’s back?” you moaned out, slumping back into the couch.

 “Patience, Y/N,” Embry teased. “She said she’ll be back by midnight.”

You turned your head towards a wooden clock on the wall; it was 11:45 pm. 

_God I hope she comes home soon._  “Patience? Who’s that? Never heard of her,” you sassed back with a grin. “Why exactly is she on patrol right now?” you asked, “I overheard Leah and Seth talking about the patrol but they wouldn’t fess up when I asked what was up.”

Passing the controller to Embry, Jacob made himself comfy, shifting to face you. “There was an unknown vampire spotted in the area a couple days ago, close to here. We wanna make sure it doesn’t come close to La Push so we’re doubling patrols.”

_Ah, vampires._  Since you found out about Leah’s shape-shifter secret, you were filled in on all the little secrets the pack shared. How they all possessed the ability to turn into giant wolves, how vampires were real and even that a half-vampire half-human existed. Leah thought it was important to fill you in so you weren’t oblivious to the dangers out there.

As much as you loved how protective your girlfriend was, sometimes she could get over-protective. Like tonight, for example.

Jacob opened his mouth to add more, but his attention was captured by some unknown sound. You watched as his eyes narrowed, head tilting to the side before a slow smirk grew on his face. “Your girl’s about to come through the door any second now.”

Sure enough, you heard the front door click open and you turned to see your girlfriend Leah walk in. A hard scowl painted into her features, it softened into a smile when she locked eyes with you. “Hey you!”

Jumping up from the claustrophobic couch, you made your way into Leah’s strong arms, burying your face into her neck which made her chuckle. 

 “We’ll leave you lovebirds to it,” you heard Jacob say.

 “Thank you for looking after my girl, boys,” Leah said with another, slightly lower chuckle.

 “Not that I needed looking after in the first place,” you mumbled into her neck, pressing a light kiss there.

The boys filed out saying their goodbyes, and then Leah led you to your shared room. “You know I just wanted to make sure you were safe,” she chided you, sprawling out onto the bed.

 “I know,” you mumbled, almost too low to hear but you knew she heard you. “Do you know  _how many_  times I’ve heard Embry sing the words 'X gon’ give it to ya,’ whenever Jacob died in the video game they were playing tonight?”

 “Too many times?” Leah offered with a grin.

 “If anyone needed protection, it would be him; I was this close,” you pinched your pointer finger and your thumb to the point where they were almost touching but not quite, “to walloping him with the nearest object I could find.”

You ended your rant by crawling onto the bed, curling up into Leah’s side, resting your head under her chin. You felt her re-position herself slightly so she could wrap her arm around your waist.

 “I just wanted to make sure you were okay while I was out,” she said softly, stroking your side softly.

You sighed. “I understand… but you don’t need to assign babysitters to me every time you need to leave.”

A heavy sigh escaped Leah’s lips. “If anything happens to you-”

 “Nothing is going to happen, babe,” you cut her off, sitting up a little to look at her worried face. “I have you to protect me - and yeah yeah, I know, you’re not always home,” you added quickly, seeing her open her mouth to counter your defense. “But if you’re not home, Seth is. Or Sue, or Emily who usually has Sam with her like ninety-five percent of the time.”

Leah closed her eyes, her expression relaxing. “You… have a point,” she conceded after some silence. Opening one eye to look at you, she added, “but that doesn’t mean I won’t always be protective of my imprint.”

You smiled softly back, reaching out to caress her cheek, your hand coming to rest there for a while. She leaned into your touch, letting out a soft content noise that you thought was adorable. Only you ever got to see the softer side to Leah, and you cherished moments like these.

 “And I’m more than happy to be stuck with your over-protective ass for the rest of my life,” you said teasingly, but you meant it with every fibre of your being.

You lowered yourself down again back to your original Leah Cuddling Position. The two of you stayed like that for a while, before you felt Leah very gently kiss your forehead. “By the way, Y/N?”

You looked up at her, sleepiness kicking in. “Hmmm?” 

 “Happy Valentines Day.”


End file.
